


Breakfast At Taemin's.

by WhisperLucifer



Series: TaeKai Oneshots. [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Silly also, This is just soft okay, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer
Summary: Jongin stops dead in the hallway, halfway through shrugging off his coat, “I’m sorry did I hear that right, I thought I heard you say you were cooking.”





	Breakfast At Taemin's.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with some domestic TaeKai ^^  
> Please keep in mind that some of these fics were written and posted on aff a couple of years ago is fills for prompts on tumblr and only cross-posted here without really being edited since, so please don't judge me if they're at all ooc or anything.  
> Enjoy ♡♡

*****

It’s days like today where Taemin really hates how easily stressed out he gets sometimes, especially when it comes to food. Not _eating_ food, no, that’s one thing he definitely excels at. But actually _cooking_ food fit for human consumption; well that’s another feat entirely.

It’s not like he doesn’t try, because he does, he tries so fucking hard he’s long overdue an award for effort and perseverance. Sadly, giving cooking his best efforts never really makes the food taste any better.

And he’s not even talking about extravagant meals either. Taemin can’t even seem to master the art of a tasty breakfast. He only discovered just how poor his culinary skills are a month or so back, when he had happily gotten up early, to cook Jongin poached eggs on toast for breakfast before work, the same as he did every time his boyfriend stayed over.

Jongin ate without complaint (as always) and it was only when Taemin – feeling cheeky – stole a mouthful of egg and promptly spat it back into his hand like a child, that he realised just how badly his food tasted.

_“I didn’t want to upset you when you always go to so much effort for me.”_ Jongin had said in response to Taemin asking him why he never said his eggs tasted like over salted cardboard.

Taemin had almost died of embarrassment.

Which is what has led him to today, standing in his kitchen for the third time this week, watching the same cooking video on the internet – making a valiant effort to follow the instructions – and somehow create blueberry and orange pancakes (complete with fresh cream and maple syrup) from the pile of ingredients spread over the countertop.

He’s practising making something actually worth eating, to give Jongin for breakfast one time when he’s feeling brave enough to cook for him again.

The first time he tried to make said pancakes he didn’t have the video to follow _or_ a recipe (having decided to just go on what he remembered seeing his mum do when he was a child) and they’d tasted so very far beyond _awful_ Taemin was ashamed of himself.

The second time, got the recipe right, but he managed to burn them to a charcoal crisp on one side – not at all appetising – so he’s hoping that third time is the charm. He’s getting sick of wasting money buying all the ingredients just for them to go in the trash.

Taemin is copying the television chef as he watches carefully, mixing up his batter, including the orange zest, and then folding in the blueberries.

“Shit.” He curses under his breath when he realises he’s missing one vital ingredient to any sweet breakfast; sugar.

Pausing the video, Taemin searches through every cupboard when the sugar isn’t residing in its usual place, and it doesn’t take him long to realise that he doesn’t actually _have_ any. He must have forgotten to pick some up from the store.

Brilliant.

Figuring his pancakes will be sweet enough with maple syrup on them anyway, Taemin decides to just forgo the sugar and carry on after reprimanding himself for his own grocery shopping stupidity, of course.

As it turns out, when the pancakes are done and cooked, omitting sugar was a very bad idea; all that fruit makes them so sour Taemin’s entire mouth feels weird.

“I should’ve known I couldn’t pull this _competent boyfriend_ shit off.” Taemin grumbles, dumping his third attempt at breakfast for Jongin in the trash and kicking the trashcan for good measure, “What kind of idiot forgets to buy sugar, anyway?”

He knows it’s a little silly, getting so worked up about creating the _perfect pancake_ , but whenever they’re together Jongin does literally all the cooking – unless either of their parents send food over – and Taemin is tired of feeling so useless. Tired of lacking so much and worried about Jongin thinking it too.

Closing down his laptop and not even bothering to tidy up the mess he’s made before marching into the hallway, shoving his feet into the nearest pair of sneakers and grabbing a jacket, his wallet and car keys, Taemin all but runs out of the front door, deciding to go out for breakfast; the meal he had mistakenly thought would be the easiest of the three to master.

He’s sick of the sight of his kitchen now, anyway.

*****

Several days later, barely eight in the morning and Taemin – never one to back down without a fight - is once again in his kitchen, only this time, his breakfast pancakes seem to have gone surprisingly well.

He’s remembered all the ingredients, hasn’t burned them to the pan, and upon staring at the neatly stacked pile of pancakes he thinks they at least _look_ far more appetising than his last few pitiful attempts.

Before he can give them the all important taste test though, there’s a knock at the door, and Taemin doesn’t bother to remove his lemon yellow apron – or even wipes his batter-smeared face – before going to answer it.

He almost dies of shame right there in the doorway when he finds his boyfriend standing there, smiling brightly and looking gorgeous in a black shirt and jeans, and a beige coloured dress coat. “Jongin, hi!” the surprised squeak in his voice has him blushing to his hairline. “What’re you doing here so early?”

“I have a late shift so, I thought I’d take you out for breakfast.” Jongin smiles. “Are you okay baby?”

Taemin almost stumbles over his words he’s so quick to reply, “Of course! I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be.”

Jongin shrugs, “Well you look a little flustered, and… dirty, actually. Also you’re kind of acting like a monkey on crack or something so, what gives?”

Taemin laughs (obnoxiously) to hide his embarrassment, but steps aside to let Jongin in, deciding to just get it over with. “I was um- I was cooking.”

Jongin stops dead in the hallway, halfway through shrugging off his coat. “I’m sorry did I hear that right, I thought I heard you say you were _cooking_.”

Taemin rolls his eyes. “Oh very funny.” He knows Jongin’s just teasing, but his face still continues to burn. “I was practising pancakes, blueberry and orange, if you must know.”

Jongin smirks but doesn’t tease him further. “Sounds tasty, what’s the occasion?”

“There isn’t one, not really.” Taemin starts, feeling shy around Jongin in a way he hasn’t been for a very long time. “I just- I wanted to learn how to make a nice breakfast, for… well for you, actually.”

“For me?” Jongin seems genuinely surprised, but pleased. “Taemin you didn’t have to-“

“No I really did.” Taemin interrupts, “It’s not fair on you to have to do all the cooking every time you come over here.” He sighs, frustrated. “I wasn’t going to show you until they were perfect, though.”

Jongin pulls him to a stop just inside the kitchen door, kissing him softly. “I love you.” He whispers against his lips before glancing over at the stack of freshly made pancakes. “And they look pretty perfect from where I’m standing.”

Taemin blushes, a short laugh escaping his lips. “You love me now, you haven’t eaten them yet. What if it’s like all those times I’ve cooked you eggs?”

“But I always eat your eggs.”

“Yeah, but you hate them.”

Jongin laughs then, kissing him quickly and moving away to take a seat at the small kitchen table. “I think it’s time I tried some of these pancakes.”

Nodding, Taemin goes about plating up four of the small but thick pancakes, warming them up before adding a dollop of whipped cream and a generous helping of maple syrup, grabbing a fork before heading to the table. “It’s your funeral,” he says as he sets the plate down in front of his boyfriend. “The last lot went in the trash- well, the last three lots, the first two I wouldn’t even torture the birds with.”

Jongin's eyes crinkle as he he laughs. “After the trouble you’ve gone to baby, it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“It was no trouble,” Taemin mumbles, taking an apprehensive seat with a cup of coffee, “Just… more difficult than I expected it to be.”

The fond smile that curves Jongin’s lips has Taemin’s heart skipping at the same time as his stomach clenches in apprehension. Despite his efforts to appear nonchalant- he’s secretly terrified he’s about to poison his own boyfriend or something else disastrous.

He tries to stay calm, tries not to stare at Jongin like a creep whilst he eats, but a moment later their eyes lock and Taemin can’t look away. He never can.

The thoughtful look on Jongin’s face as he chews carefully has Taemin on the edge of his seat despite himself, but a moment later Jongin's lips are curving into a beautiful smile and Taemin instinctively relaxes.

“These are actually really tasty!” Jongin exclaims, as though he too had been expecting the worst, silence falling between them as he eats his way through several more forkfuls.

Taemin all but sags in relief. “You really think so?”

Jongin nods, mouth too full to speak.

“And you’re not just saying that because you don’t want to hurt my feelings, like before?” he questions, needing to know for sure. “If they’re bad Jongin you can say they’re bad, it’s the only way I’m going to get better.”

“Seriously, baby, they’re delicious.” Jongin assures him, “I’m going to have to come over for breakfast at Taemin’s place more often I think.” He chuckles, “You should have some too.”

Taemin smiles, standing up and crossing the short distance between them, bending to give his lover a kiss before stealing the piece of blueberry filled pancake from the end of his fork. “Thanks.” He’s surprised to discover that they really _are_ quite tasty. “You can help yourself, think I’ll pass though. I’ve eaten so many terrible pancakes lately I think I’ve put myself off for a while.”

“A while?” Jongin’s voice is light, teasing, as he reaches out to swipe at the batter mix still stuck to Taemin’s face with a finger.

Taemin nods, smirkin. “Oh yeah, no more pancakes for me until at least next week.”

Jongin chuckles, low in his throat, then pulls Taemin down into a kiss that’s deeper, heavier than before. “That’s for making me a wonderful breakfast.”

Before Taemin can kiss him again, Jongin stands up and – much to his amusement – picks up the plate containing the remaining pancakes, covers them in syrup and cream and wanders off into the living room, fork in hand, eating as he goes.

“I love you too, by the way!” Taemin shouts after him.

“I know!” is the answering reply, to which he shakes his head as he finally removes the apron and goes about tidying up, deeming his mission a complete success.

_Next time I really should learn how to cook eggs properly_ Taemin decides, chuckling to himself when he hears his Jongin’s obnoxious laughter at whatever he’s watching on the television. It’s a sound that never fails to warm his body right through to the core.

_Perfect_ , he thinks. _Today is absolutely perfect_.

**~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> It was cute, right? Also now I want pancakes ♡♡


End file.
